


Glasses

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Patton tends to loose his glasses but Janus normally finds them.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Glasses

“Patton,” Janus called from the other room. “I found your glasses.”

Patton hurried into their bedroom. “Where were they?” he asked as Janus took several strides towards him.

“They were on the nightstand, silly,” he said causing Patton to blush. The sudden flush was not just caused by embarrassment but the nickname as well, Janus rarely ever used nicknames.

He moved to place the glasses back on Patton’s head then almost cupped his glasses as he placed the tips of his fingers along the edge of the frames. He stayed like that, looking into Patton’s eyes, for several long moments. Neither of them minded the silence between them. It was comfortable in a way. There was no pressure to do anything, say anything, just bask in each other’s presence.

Then, in fast and thought out movements, Janus quickly placed his lips to the tip of Patton’s nose resulting in a smile breaking out across his face. He followed it up with several random quick kisses all around Patton’s face. The man laughed at what Janus had done, even after he stopped, and Janus took a moment to just cherish the smiles on Patton’s face and the laughter ringing through the air. He really was so incredibly lucky.


End file.
